The UMD/Battelle Tobacco Product Testing Center (TPTC) seeks to characterize combustible and non-combustible, conventional, new and manipulated nicotine/tobacco products and the impact of variations in those products on human behavior and exposure. The Administration and Planning Core A (Admin Core A) will provide leadership and direction for the Center and orchestrate the activities of the investigators of the Projects and Cores to achieve Center objectives and produce an integrated Center that is more than the sum of its parts. The Admin Core A will have three primary responsibilities: coordination, monitoring and evaluation. The Admin Core A will be the hub of the Center with the overall objective of ensuring smooth information exchange, planning and collaboration within the Center, timely achievement of milestones and aims for each Project, appropriate availability and utilization of Cores, dissemination of results, and evaluation of the Center's products. The Policy Collaborative Group (PCG), under the direction of the Center Director and Co-Director, and composed of the Pis of the Projects and Cores, will be responsible for day-to-day management of the Center, assure optimal distribution of resources, administer the Developmental/Pilot Program, support the External Advisory Committee (EAC) and link between the EAC and the Projects and Cores, establish inter-project work groups, manage the yearly Center retreat and bi-monthly research seminars, and facilitate sharing of science across TCORS (via workgroups and the EAC).